Personal audio listening devices are everywhere, and most people don't leave home without them. This is largely due to significant improvements in hand-held music player technology, especially due to the seamless incorporation of digital music players into mobile/cellular phones. In order to maximize the listening experience and to take full advantage of the ever improving digital music player technology, audio headsets, such as ear bud-style or around-the-ear headphones, have also had to improve.
One issue with audio headsets involves wires and cables, that is, most audio headsets still use wires and cables to connect to audio players. Although wired devices often provide excellent sound quality, are usually more affordable than wireless alternatives and counterparts, and do not depend on an independent battery source, wires and cable usually manage to get caught on random objects. Imagine someone is walking around the house and using her favorite wired audio headset to listen to music that she has uploaded to her mobile phone when suddenly, the wire connecting the audio headset to the mobile phone gets caught on a door handle and the wire itself is damaged or the audio headset flies off her head. This unfortunate scenario happens to many people and can result in unusable audio headsets.
A simple remedy would be to get rid of the headphone-to-music player wires and cables altogether by using wireless headphones. Indeed, wireless technology like Bluetooth (a trademark of The Bluetooth Special Interest Group) short link wireless technology has been widely and publicly available for quite some time. In fact, wireless technology has also made many advances over the past few decades to be more user-friendly, ergonomic, and affordable. Some personal wireless audio headsets are even marketed as “wearable” technology, but although these headphones are “worn” around the neck, they are very noticeable and not fashionable.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a customizable jewelry and wireless headphone system.